


Helpless

by iouko_miku



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cheating, Congratulation, Hamilton References, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Song: Helpless (Hamilton), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iouko_miku/pseuds/iouko_miku
Summary: Skull was helpless as he landed his eyes on the handsome guy.Or in which Skull was helpless, Lal was in love with him, and Reborn was stupid.





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Hamilton AU because I couldn't control myself. Skull is called Cherep in some dialogues and Reborn is called Renato.

_"Helpless!_   
_Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit_   
_I'm helpless!_   
_Down for the count, and I'm drownin' in 'em"_

_-_

He giggled humorly as somebody flirted with him. "That pick-up line is outdated, you know?" Skull's giggles become louder as the man in front of him flushed even redder and left furiously.

"Dang, that's the tenth man today. They really don't know when to give up." Lal wiped the tears off her eyes. The duo laughed, making Viper shook their head in disapproval.

"I regret joining you," they muttered under their breath. Skull slapped their shoulder, before continued laughing.

"Aww, but it's hilarious!" He beamed brightly. Viper sighed again, before leaving them. "You're going back? Goodbye!" He waved his hands to them.

Lal offered to take a drink for both of them, and he accepted. They're going to be wasted throughout the night. He tapped his feet in a rythmic pace to cure his boredom.

A small yelp escaped from his mouth as he heard the door slammed open really loud, and even the loud ballroom became silent. A group of four men entered the room, and the blond one waved his hand, before saying, "Continue the music!"

The loud music started back, as everyone ignored the newcomers. Skull found himself unable to take off his eyes from one of the man, who had a charming aura around him.

He had jet black hair, and a rather handsome face. A confident smirk held on his face, and god, his chuckles were dang hot. Skull could not pry his eyes off the man, it was as if he's on cloud nine.

 _I want to be with him_ , he whispered under his breath. He walked through the ballroom to look for Lal. She was laughing with the previous blond Skull saw at the balcony.

Apologising to the man, Skull dragged her out to a quieter corner in the ballroom. "What's wrong with you!?" she hissed. His smile was still there, and got even bigger as she said that.

"That's one." He pointed his finger to the man, and he whispered, "He's mine." He gazed to the raven dreamily.

Her scowl turned into a cheery smile as he confessed. "In love?" she replied teasingly, whilst nudging the man.

"Yes."

For a split second, her face darken but no one noticed. As he looked back in her direction, she smiled back. "Wait here." Lal winked as she made her way to the man he was into.

"W-wait!" He tried to stop her, but she was already beside the gorgeous man.

Skull sighed. He watched from afar, Lal talked to him for quite the time. They probably had agreement to settle with, or that's what he could see.

His hands started fidgeting. He looked askance as Lal pointed her finger toward him, causing the raven to see at him. Their eyes locked, and he sent Skull a smug smirk, which cause him to be more in love.

Lal and him walked in pair toward him. "This is my friend, Cherep," she laughed evenly and forced the two men to shake hands. As their hands interwined, Skull felt heat on his cheeks.

"Renato. Renato Sinclair," he purred attractively, which cause shiver down to his spine.

"P-pleasure to meet you," he said, controlling himself from stutter too much.

Renato thought something before he said it confidently. "If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it."

Skull felt like he could faint in bliss. Fixing his sloppy posture, he stand straight and grinned softly.

Lal, feeling that she already did her job well, decided to leave. "I'll leave you to it." She raised a glass for the last time, and disappeared from sight.

-

" _Congratulations_."

-

Lal, feeling that she already did her job well, decided to leave. "I'll leave you to it." She raised a glass for the last time.

She walked out from the ballroom. Her legs weaken and shaking. Lal fell to the ground.

She sobbed quietly, not wanting anyone to listen or get closer to her. "Why," she muttered in frustration, "why can't I just tell him!?" She really wanted to confess her stupid little crush she had on Skull to him.

But she simply couldn't.

He believed in fate, and now he'd found his destiny.

So she gave up for him.

**-**

"Congratulations!" she hissed angrily. She pushed the much taller man until he almost fell. "You redefined your legacy, congratulations!"

"It was a sacrifice I need to make!" Renato shot back, his teeth gritted. He regained his position, and stood up confidently. (Did this man even felt guilty of what he had done? He still managed to pretend innocent!)

"Sacrifice?" She spoke it slowly, not even Renato heard it. Folding her arms, she told him about her sacrifice. "I languished in a marriage with a man of my father's choice. I was in despair, but Cherep told me it would be fine.

"I trust him," she laughed humorlessly. "I love him, but I give up. You know what? That one day, he took my arm and whispered to me, he's mine." Lal glared at him with wet eyes.

"I thought you will make him happy," she sobbed. Renato tried to get closer, but she was quick to push his hands.

"I stood by, do you know why?" He shook his head.

"I love Cherep more than anything in this life. I would choose his happiness over mine, every time!" She snarled, gripping tight on his collar.

As her grip was released, he breathed quickly to get more oxygen.

A sweet smile on her face and a pamphlet in her hands. She threw it onto the floor. She lighted up a match and burned the papers in front of him.

"Congratulations!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my ff.net account if you're curious!


End file.
